Great Expectations
by cutesbela
Summary: Para Wilson, algo havia mudado. E ele tinha grandes expectativas em relação à isso. HILSON - PG-13


**Título:** Great Expectations  
**Autor:** Angie, eu. Oi?  
**Beta:** Fiz a m... sozinha. (não aguentei esperar, tive siricutico, bjos)  
**Pares:** Hilson  
**Classificação:** PG-13, mas mais pelas imagens mentais.  
**Disclaimer:** Né meu não. Por enquanto, ainda não concluí meu plano infalível /cebolinha.  
**Alertas:** Spoilers para Epic Fail, season 6. Personagens OOC, Wilson parecendo a Bella, muito uso da palavra você e açucar em doses colossais. Fujam para as montanhas.  
**Comentários:** Não sei fazer de outra forma, então essa fic também tem uma musica como guia. A da vez é Great Expectations, The Gaslight Anthem. Uma banda que descobri ser muito Hilson, até.

* * *

**Great Expectations**

_I saw tail lights last night and I dreamed about my first wife.  
Everybody leaves and I'd expect as much from you.  
I saw tail lights last night and I dreamed about my whole life.  
Everybody leaves, so why, why wouldn't you?  
_

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso antes.

Com um menear de cabeça, eu concordo com o que foi a primeira sentença completa que você me disse no dia. Você não é muito vocal durante os primeiros momentos da manhã e por isso apenas imagino o esforço sobre-humano que você deve ter feito para me dirigir essa fala, enquanto estamos sentados à mesa do café.

Mesmo tendo concordado, eu começo a me lembrar que não foi bem uma conversa o que tivemos daquela vez. Eu destruí o vitral de uma igreja arremessando nele uma garrafa, por Deus, e não sei bem como isso pode sugerir uma conversa civilizada. Apesar disso, eu me lembro que o assunto que discutimos foi o mesmo de agora: o medo que tenho de te perder. É mesmo difícil esquecer quando tudo o que você fez foi gritar comigo sobre isso a plenos pulmões.

Durante minhas lembranças eu percebo que você voltou a falar, mas não consigo me concentrar no que você está dizendo. De repente, me vejo perdido filosofando sobre seus braços flexionados sobre a mesa, e me sinto capaz de elaborar uma tese sobre como você fica bem nessa sua camiseta de dormir.

- James? Está me ouvindo?

- Oh, sim. Estou, me desculpe.

Você então sorri de lado, balançando sua cabeça. Você sabe que estou mentindo. O uso do meu primeiro nome, ao me chamar, significa que você deve ter tentado atrair minha atenção por vários segundos, só conseguindo de fato quando meus ouvidos captaram um som não muito familiar vindo de sua boca. E, então, após tomar um longo gole da sua caneca de café, você continua a falar:

- Eu só estava dizendo que não sei o porquê disso agora.

Lógico que sabe. Ninguém mais, além de você, saberia o que se passa pela minha cabeça quando penso em Julie, Bonnie, Amber ou em todas as outras, e o que me aconteceu depois. Na verdade, tenho certeza que você finge não saber só para me fazer falar. Noto então você me encarando e percebo que espera uma resposta.

- Eu acho que só estou assustado com essa situação...nada demais. Agora, você sabe, é como se tudo isso fosse....um relacionamento. De verdade.

- Pequeno Jimmy! – você escarnece, dizendo com falsa, e exagerada, mágoa – Então você nunca considerou que eu poderia ser seu namoradinho?

- Bem....sim – eu respondo, ainda atordoado com a sua escolha de palavras - mas eu não sabia que podia ser levado à sério um relacionamento onde tudo o que acontecia era você invadindo meu escritório para dar uns malhos em mim. – Malhos? De onde tirei essa palavra? - Pelo menos eu achava que _você_ não levava aquilo à sério.

- Malhos? De onde você tirou essa palavra? Mas enfim, se é disso que você está sentindo falta, você sabe, o Dr. Nolan sugeriu que eu voltasse ao trabalho no hospital...então logo você poderá me ter todinho para você, entre suas caixas de arquivos e aos olhos daquele seu urso de pelúcia intrometido, que eu tenho certeza que me odeia.

Qualquer um riria dessa sua frase, mas você a diz com seu espetacular olhar azul tão profundamente ligado ao meu castanho-tão-simples, que eu preciso me policiar para não começar a devanear de novo. De repente, o chá da minha caneca parece mais quente enquanto desce pela minha garganta. Acho que culpo as imagens mentais que sua fala me proporcionou.

Mas é logo após um pequeno momento de silêncio, do qual você se aproveita para tomar um outro gole de café, que ouço sua voz de novo, dessa vez em um timbre muito mais sério:

- Olha, Wilson...eu pensei muito antes de tomar essa decisão. Durante todo o meu tempo internado, eu pensei. Eu cheguei a sugestionar meu terapeuta, quase manipular, fazendo ele me sugerir a vir morar com você, só para não te pressionar fazendo esse pedido por mim mesmo. Você sabe o quanto esses jogos, o quanto os caminhos mais complicados parecem ser os mais fáceis para mim. Achei que você se sentiria mais livre, também. E nós estamos indo bem, estamos indo devagar. Isso é inédito para mim, eu...acho que não teria esse cuidado com mais ninguém. Não entendo porque você está assim.

De repente, percebo que você falou muito mais nessa frase do que costumeiramente fala durante todo esse momento da manhã. Mas, novamente, meus pensamentos são interrompidos pelo som de sua risada.

- Ele acha que ainda não abrimos nossos zíperes.

Você diz de repente, irônico, mas sustentando o jeito de moleque que tem orgulho de sua travessura, lembrando-se certamente de quando disse ao seu terapeuta que só ficaríamos mais próximos se tirássemos nossas roupas. Pois então, acho que nos tornamos bastante...íntimos. Eu não consigo resistir e rio também, apesar de ainda não concordar com essa sua mentira que pode lhe custar o sucesso de seu tratamento. E é pensando nisso que deixo meu cenho se franzir, mas antes que eu comece a novamente a ralhar sobre isso, você recomeça a falar. Como se eu não soubesse que você fez isso de propósito.

- Uma coisa só mudou em relação àquele tempo, Wilson: eu. Fisicamente, eu me mudei para este apartamento. Só. E...acho que não sou mais um viciado. E minha perna anda doendo mais que nunca mas...todo o resto, você sabe....tudo continua igual.

Eu sorrio de forma tímida, mas contente. Eu sei o quanto ainda é difícil para você falar sobre seus sentimentos, então me contento com a mensagem telegrafada que você acabou de me passar. Sinto que eu te devo uma resposta mais verdadeira e assim começo a falar:

- Olha...o que acontece é que acabamos de atravessar uma linha, aqui. E sempre que faço isso, House, tudo acaba de um modo terrivelmente errado, em diferentes níveis. E algumas vezes, por minha própria culpa. Eu nunca fico nem com a amizade, nada me sobra depois. Eu sei que já moramos juntos, mas...você sabe, era diferente. Só tínhamos trocado dois ou três beijos, até então. E eu tenho grandes expectativas com relação à tudo isso agora, o que é irônico pois estamos falando aqui do grande idiota que pode ser Gregory House quando ele quer. Eu...estou com medo.

Parece que dizer tudo isso drenou todas as minhas energias e eu chego a sentir uma sede absurda, a ponto de me apoiar em uma caneca de chá já frio como se disso dependesse a minha vida.

Então te observo olhando fixamente para sua própria caneca, como se procurando nela suas próximas palavras:

- Eu cheguei a te esquecer, Wilson. Durante os piores dias da minha abstinência, eu cheguei a me esquecer do seu rosto. E depois eu cheguei até a te odiar, quando você não quis me ajudar. Eu não entendi e te odiei, te odiei muito. Cheguei a colocar outra pessoa em seu lugar. E, mesmo depois de tudo isso, eu só pensei em voltar para você. Depois de tudo isso, eu não acho que alguma coisa possa dar errado só porque eu passarei a ver você de cabelo desarrumado todo dia de manhã. Aliás, um pente lhe cairia bem, agora.

E mais uma vez me surpreendo com a minha própria capacidade de me surpreender com você, fazendo piadas em meio a conversas tão sérias. Eu deveria estar acostumado a essa altura. Então apenas ignoro e deixo você continuar:

– Enfim...ultrapassamos a linha, sim, mas isso não tem volta. Mesmo que eu me mude novamente, mesmo que eu vá morar em outro lugar, isso não terá volta. Consegue entender, Wilson? Consegue entender que, a partir de agora, seja qual for o lugar em que eu esteja eu estarei com você?

Eu apenas movo afirmativamente minha cabeça. Me sinto emocionado de uma forma tal que me vejo impedido de falar. E eu termino achando essa situação toda muito irônica e engraçada, pois mesmo você se tornando a dona-de-casa, sou eu quem continua agindo como uma mulherzinha. Coincidentemente, é sobre isso que você continua falando agora, de um modo muito mais leve e divertido:

- A não ser que seu grande medo, na verdade, seja que eu queime suas cuecas com o ferro de passar.

- Nunca. Você é uma ótima dona-de-casa. – respondo também de forma divertida.

Logo após minha resposta, observo uma interessante – oh, muito interessante – mudança em sua expressão. Você fixa seu olhar azul em mim com a cabeça um pouco baixa e seu sorriso vem meio de lado, enquanto você morde levemente o canto do seu lábio. Acho que você se lembrou do quão interessantes aventais de cozinha conseguem ser, e somente eles, em noites quentes de verão. Eu desvio meu olhar quando sinto meu rosto esquentar, e posso jurar que estou corado. Minha situação não melhora muito quando te ouço dizendo:

- Eu sei que não é do meu feitio dizer algo assim, mas você é adorável. Vem cá.

Você me chama com uma voz suave, e te observo deixando sua caneca sobre a mesa um pouco antes de te ver se inclinar em direção a mim. E é a última coisa que observo. Tudo o que sinto agora é o movimento dos seus lábios sobre os meus e suas mãos em meu pescoço, enquanto seus polegares acariciam meu rosto. Desisto de me policiar a não devanear e apenas me entrego ao momento. Percebo apenas, vagamente, um pouco do que parece ser chá frio molhando os dedos do meu pé descalço.

_Great expectations, we had the greatest expectations._


End file.
